Boy Who Cried Deer
by sicafiramin
Summary: Liburan kerumah Kakek saat tahun baru seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya kesialan menimpa Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengutuk Luhan menjadi seekor rusa. Dengan bantuan Kai dan Dio, bisakah Sehun mengembalikan Luhan menjadi manusia dalam waktu 1 minggu? " Sudah siap mencari cinta sejati Luhan?" sementara kalian berpikir, akankah waktu berpihak pada Luhan? atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

Boy Who Cried Deer

.

.

Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun story

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Zaman dahulu kala, ada dua orang pangeran dari kerajaan Selatan. Mereka adalah pangeran yang tampan dan gagah berani. Si sulung bernama Kris dan si bungsu bernama Yifan, mereka tidak akur dan selalu berdebat. Pada suatu hari sang Raja lelah memimpin kerajaan dan ia ingin salah satu putranya memimpin putranya berusaha menjadi yang terbaik sehingga Sang Raja memilih Yifan menjadi raja. Menurut Kris itu tidak adil, ia anak sulung dan gelar raja harus jadi miliknya. Karena kesal dan iri.. Kris pun pergi ke hutan terlarang dan mencari seorang penyihir di gubuk dekat danau. Ia memberikan kudanya, perhiasannya dan pedangnya agar si penyihir bisa merubah Yifan. Si penyihir itu mengubah Yifan menjadi seekor kuda, sehingga Kris bisa menjadi raja. Namun keserakahan membuatnya lupa diri, ia merasa kesepian, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi serajan kerajaan yang megah dan harta yang melimpah. Raja dan Ratu meninggal, satu persatu pengawal dan pelayan kerajaan pergi meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia pergi ke hutan lagi untuk mencari Yifan, namun saat menemukan Yifan dengan wujud seekor kuda, Yifan tewas di makan oleh serigala dihadapan Kris dan Kris menyesali perbuatannya"

"Kenapa Kris jahat sekali?" Luhan bertanya pada kakeknya, dan sang kakek tersenyum lalu membawa Sehun dan Luhan kepangkuannya

"Karena ia serakah lu.."

"Luhan tidak mau seperti Kris, ia jahat"

"Nah Luhan harus jadi anak yang baik.. Kalau menurut Sehun bagaimana?"

"Kris tidak jahat, yang jahat itu serigalanya, ia sudah memakan Yifan rawr~. Padahal Kris kan sudah menyadari kesalahannya"

Sang kakek tertawa

"Eoh! Menurut Luhan yang salah itu kakek!"

"Lho? Kenapa kakek?"

"Karena kakek yang membuat ceritanya, kakek membuat peran Kris disitu jahat"

"Kris? Wu yifan? Ia kan mantan kekasih nenek waktu dulu. Kenapa kau menggunakan nama Kris untuk dongeng anak-anak?" sungut nenek tiba-tiba "Dan setahu nenek di cerita itu, si pangeran sulung mengubah si bungsu jadi bebek, eh apa angsa ya? Duh nenek lupa" sang nenek yang sedang menyapu lantai menghancurkan suasana malam mereka

"Nah kan! Kakek berbohong!"Sehun dan Luhan menunjuk ke wajah sang kakek, kakek terlihat menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil

"Hehehe"

"Kakek mengarang ceritanya"

"Hahahaha Luhan.. itu bukan cerita karangan kakek, itu cerita turun temurun. Kakeknya nya kakek menceritakan cerita itu pada anak cucunya, sekarang kakek menceritakan cerita ini pada kalian" kakek tua itu hanya tertawa seraya mengusap kepala Luhan "Astaga kenapa sulit sekali membodohi anak-anak jaman sekarang" batin si kakek

…

10 tahun kemudian

Luhan dan Sehun.. mereka saudara kembar. Lahir 12 april 16 tahun yang lalu dengan perbedaan 4 menit. Luhan lahir lebih dulu, tapi Sehun enggan memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Walau kembar, banyak sekali perbedaan di antara keduanya. Luhan lebih kecil badannya di banding Sehun. Sehun lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Luhan, kulitnya lebih putih dan wajahnya lebih tegas. Sedangkan Luhan lebih kecil, badannya kurus dan matanya sayu. Tapi keduanya sama-sama memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Orang tua mereka bilang kalau Luhan seperti bayi, begitu manis dan polos. Luhan memiliki banyak teman dan disukai oleh guru-gurunya karena pribadinya yang menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia bersikap apatis tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sehun bergaul dengan kaka tingkat dan beberapa berandalan, terkadang ia ikut balapan liar dan pulang larut malam. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain bilang kalau Luhan anak yang membanggakan sedangkan Sehun anak yang gagal. Yah Sehun sudah bosan mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan untuk Luhan, ia iri.

Dan Sehun membenci Luhan.

...

...

...

Sehun dan Luhan tiba di daerah Gyeongsangbuk-do, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah kakek nenek nya yang terletak di desa Yeongcheon-si. Sebuah desa yang masih asri dan jauh dari polusi. Rumah kakek dan nenek mereka berada di dekat 'hutan Jacheon' karena berbisnis villa dan perkemahan bagi para pemburu hutan yang sering kemari.

Sehun keluar dari mobil lalu menatap rumah besar yang 80 persen terbuat dari kayu. Sudah 10 tahun yang lalu ia terakhir kemari, dan kondisi rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu. Ia melirik kanan dan kirinya, banyak sekali berbagai jenis pohon dan tanaman di sekitar rumah. Seingatnya dulu, disini ada ayunan dan rumah pohon, tapi sepertinya sudah rusak termakan waktu.

"Sehun-ah! Bantu aku membawa koper" Luhan tampak kesulitan mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi mobil

"Minta tolong ahjusi saja" acuh Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Biar saya saja, kalian masuk saja" suruh si supir

Supir mereka- Kim ahjusi sedang membetulkan spion mobil yang bengkok akibat di salip truk di tikungan. Jalanan menuju daerah ini tidak terlalu besar, jalan besar hanya bisa di lewati dari atas bukit tapi tadi macet karena banyaknya wisatawan yang berlibur di sini. Rata-rata mereka ingin berburu dan mendaki gunung atau menjelajah hutan. Apalagi tanggal 15 januari di desa ini sering diadakan festival dan ritual. Ritual untuk membayar upeti kepada nenek moyang agar desa aman dan damai katanya.

"Aigoo cucu nenek!" melihat kedatangan kedua cucunya, seorang wanita tua dengan rambut di sanggul dan mengenakan hanbok keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Nenek!" pekik Luhan girang, ia segera berlari memeluk neneknya

"Hai nek" sapa Sehun dingin

"Ya tuhan, cucu nenek sudah besar. Ayo masuk" sang nenek mengajak cucunya masuk ke dalam. Saat Sehun akan masuk, ia merasa ada suara di semak-semak samping rumah. Ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri karena suara gesekan benda dan rumput cukup membuatnya penasaran. Mungkin saja itu kelinci atau hewan lainnya jadi ia bisa tangkap dan menggorengnya untuk makan malam.

"Ahjusi, kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa lupakan saja. Oh ya, jangan lupa kopernya"

…

Di tuntun oleh sang nenek, Luhan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia memandang sekitarnya, ada banyak kepala binatang menempel di dinding-dinding ruang tamu. Ia tahu hobi berburu kakeknya, selalu memajang kepala hasil buruannya. Ada beruang, harimau, singa, kuda dan masih banyak lagi. Entah Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa puluh hewan yang menjadi korban kakeknya.

Sehun masuk lalu duduk di kursi dekat perapian, ia memperhatikan setiap detail rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun di tempati kakek neneknya. Terlihat bersih, elegan dan unik. Sehun ingat waktu kecil ia mencoret-coret dinding kayu jati di dekat dapur, tapi sudah bersih dan tak berbekas. Mungkin kedua orangtua itu sudah membersihkannya, mengingat betapa higienis-nya mereka. Walau rumah mereka di perbukitan dan lumayan dekat menuju hutan, tetap saja menjungjung tinggi kebersihan lingkungan.

"Nenek buatkan air jahe untuk kalian dulu ya, pasti kalian kedinginan. Oh ya jaket bisa kalian gantung disana" wanita itu berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan kedua anak kembar itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Merasa bosan dan ekspresi Sehun benar-benar tidak menyenangkan iapun berjalan menelusuri rak-rak buku besar di dinding, sesekali melihat lukisan dan foto-foto sepanjang dinding lantai satu rumah tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah foto yang menempel di dinding. Foto dirinya bersama Sehun di depan rumah ini. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu lucu.

"Dari kecil ekspresimu selalu seperti ini kkk" kekeh Luhan. Ia pun naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan kamar mereka. Banyak mainan tertata rapi di bawah meja dan di atas lemari. Perhatian Luhan tertarik pada satu boneka rusa yang terbuat dari kayu. Tersimpan apik di samping jendela. Boneka itu yang dibuatkan kakeknya untuk Luhan setelah menangis karena di tinggal bermain oleh Sehun dan Kai –sepupu mereka- dan Luhan kembali tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Luhan! Ayo kemari, kakek sudah pulang" teriak nenek, dan Luhan segera turun kebawah menemui si kakek, Luhan memeluk kakeknya erat seolah sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu, padahal setiap tahun saat natal kakek dan neneknya pasti pergi ke Seoul. Natal kemarin mereka tidak bertemu karena stroke ringan kakek kambuh lagi.

"Cucu kakek sudah tinggi, aigoo" kakek memperhatikan kedua cucunya, tinggi mereka hampir menyamai pintu, padahal tahun kemarin mereka tidak sebesar ini. Pertumbuhan remaja ternyata begitu cepat. Pikir si kakek.

"Kita kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, ah kakek aku merindukanmu! Kau semakin tua saja" Luhan kembali memeluk pria berumur itu

"Oh ya, kapan ayah dan ibumu kemari?" kakek melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu mengajak mereka untuk duduk di sampingnya. Keluarga itu duduk di ruang keluarga dengan segelas susu jahe dan biscuit buatan nenek.

"Eomma appa akan kemari minggu depan, Kai dan Chanyeol mungkin besok lusa. Chanyeol hyung masih ujian di kampusnya dan Kai baru bisa keluar asrama besok" jawab Luhan

"Sepertinya hanya kalian yang tidak sibuk" kata kakek

"Aku sibuk. Eomma saja yang memaksaku kemari lebih dulu karena Luhan merengek merindukan kakek dan nenek. huh" ketus Sehun

"Yaaa" Luhan sedikit berbisik seraya menepuk pundak Sehun pelan

"Hahaha kau masih saja bersikap seperti ini Sehun-ah hahaha" tawa sang kakek, diikuti sang nenek. Sehun hanya mendengus karena tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali. Ia merogoh handphone di sakunya

"Disini sinyalnya jelek" keluh Sehun lalu memasukan handphonenya lagi

"Oh ya kek, kakek masih suka berburu?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"Oh masih, nanti kakek akan berburu rusa. Rusa di hutan ini sangat liar dan sulit di buru, pokoknya saat kakek berhasil menangkap rusa-rusa itu kakek akan menempelnya di sebelah sana" kakek menunjuk papan kosong di samping pajangan kepala-kepala hewan yang pernah ia buru.

"Woaah Luhan mau ikut berburu"

"Nanti kakek ajak Luhan dan Sehun"

"Aku tidak mau" celetuk Sehun

"Ih ayolahh"rajuk Luhan seraya merangkul Sehun

"Aku bilang tidak" Sehun memandang Luhan sinis, lalu berdiri menepis lengan Luhan. "Aku mau keluar mencari udara segar"

"Aku ikut!" seru Luhan

"Terserah" kata Sehun datar sambil berjalan keluar dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sehun tidak pernah berubah" kata nenek setelah mereka berdua pergi

"Aku mempunyai firasat kalau Sehun akan berubah"

"Hmm ya semoga saja" nenek hanya bisa berharap "Sehun! Luhan! Jangan terlalu jauh arraseo? Cepat kembali sebelum gelap!"

"Ne!" teriak Luhan

Sehun berjalan menuruni bukit, niatnya hanya ingin mencari sinyal tapi entah mengapa ia penasaran dengan hutan dan berniat memasukinya

"Umm Sehun-ah.. apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita masuk ke hutan?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu

"Takut? Pulang lagi sana. Jangan ganggu aku" Sehun malah nekat masuk ke hutan, ia berjalan mengikiti instingnya. Ada sesuatu di hutan, dan insting Sehun itu kuat.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak takut. Yak Sehun-ah tunggu aku" Luhan mengejar Sehun yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sehun tetap penasaran dengan hutan Jecheon, pohon-pohonnya semakin rimbun saat ia masuk kedalam, dan udara dari sejuk semakin dingin. Nampak Luhan yang tengah kesulitan menerobos semak belukar dan ranting-ranting pohon.

"Aku yakin pohon-pohon disini berusia lebih dari 350 tahun! Aishh kenapa ranting-ranting ini menganggu? Oah! Sehun-ah lihat, ini pasti pohon gingko! Tingginya pasti 24 meter" Sehun tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan celotehan Luhan sepanjang jalan di tengah hutan

"Yang ini pohon oak.. yang ini pohon zelkova.. dan yang ini.. hmm.. aku lupa! Ini pohon apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun menoleh lalu menatap Luhan kesal

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti berbicara? Kau mau kita tersesat?" kesal Sehun

"Tenang saja, aku ingat jalannya kok!" kata Luhan, dan Sehun kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya masuk hutan, tapi Sehun merasa ada udara sejuk yang memanggilnya untuk terus masuk kedalam hutan.

"AAAAAAAAA" teriak Luhan, Sehun terlonjak kaget dan segera menghampiri Luhan. Ia pikir Luhan terjatuh, tersangkut, dililit ular atau di terkam harimau tapi ternyata,…Luhan tampak baik-baik saja

"Kenapa berteriak?"Tanya Sehun

"Aku ingat sekarang! Ini pohon willow hahaha tidak sia-sia aku belajar hutan musim di pelajaran geografi"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun ingin menendang Luhan sekarang juga.

"Kau menghancurkan moodku! Aku mau pulang" Sehun mendorong Luhan lalu berjalan pulang dengan wajah marah dan langkah cepat. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada yang aneh. Ia berdiri mematung menatap pohon-pohon rimbun di depannya

"Sehun-ah tungg— eh? aku tidak yakin tadi kita lewat sini. Tidak ada pohon seperti ini, dan daun-daun di pohon daunnya tidak lebar begini"

"Sial" gerutu Sehun, ia berbalik lalu memandang wajah Luhan sinis "Ini semua gara-gara kau Luhan"

…

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan terlihat sedang menunggu bus ekspress di depan terminal, ia berdecak kesal karena orang yang ia butuhkan sulit dihubungi. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia kembali menelfon seseorang

"Ada apa Kai? Aku baru keluar kelas" Tanya suara di sebrang sana

"Yak! Chanyeol Hyung! Si kembar albino itu sulit dihubungi. Dan aku tidak ingat dimana rumah kakek"

"Hahahaha"

"jangan tertawa"

"Haha maaf. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku masih di Seoul"

"Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhmu berlibur sekarang? Tidak besok?"

"Ya karena sekolah ku sudah libur, dan cepat beritahu alamatnya karena ransel ku ini berat, dan disini dingin" omel Kai

"Bus menuju Yeongcheon berangkat jam berapa memangnya? Sudah sore belum berangkat?"

"11.30 dan 18.30, belum"

"Oooh.. hmm dari sini kau ke terminal Yeongcheon, lama perjalanan dari Seoul biasanya 4 jam. Lebih cepat kalau naik kendaraan pribadi sih. Kalau sudah sampai di Yeongcheon, kau naik bus lagi ke Jecheon kira-kira 1 atau dua jam lah. Ingatkan? kakek punya penginapan di Daegu, kau bisa minta orang sana untuk mengantarmu, atau menelfon kakek untuk menjemputmu. Aku yakin sampai sana sudah gelap"

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti, thanks hyung"

"Ok. Hati-hati Kai, mungkin aku akan menyusul besok lusa"

…

Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan udara terasa begitu dingin. Sehun masih berjalan menyusuri hutan sementara Luhan nampak kelelahan dan kakinya sudah terasa sakit karena berjalan terus

"Sehun-ah bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku lelah" keluh Luhan

"Suruh siapa ikut? Coba saja kau tidak banyak bicara, aku jadi pusing dan akhirnya tersesat kan" ketus Sehun dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan kabut tebal menghalangi pandangannya. Luhan sudah menggigil kedinginan dan ia sulit melihat keadaan sekitar, di tambah gelap dan kabut menyelimuti hutan. Sehun mengambil handphone di sakunya mencoba menghubungi seseorang atau sekedar menerangi pandangannya. Sayang.. handphonenya mati. Ia menyesal mendengarkan music sepanjang jalan menuju rumah kakek dan lupa mencharger nya saat sudah sampai. Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Sehun dan Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga ia harus terjatuh.

"Aw sakit! Kenapa mendorongku?" protes Luhan karena bokongnya terasa ngilu

"Aku tidak suka di peluk, dan berhentilah memasang tampang menderita"

"Aku kedinginan.."

"Suruh siapa tidak memakai jaket?"

"Tadi nenek bilang jaketnya di gantung di dekat rak saja, aku tidak tahu kita akan masuk hutan"

"Bodoh" Sehun melepas jaket hitamnya lalu melemparnya kearah Luhan "Pakai"

Oh akhirnya Sehun punya rasa peri kemanusiaan

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak. Cepat pakai atau aku tinggal" dan Sehun kembali memakai instingnya untuk terus berjalan.

...

Kakek dan Nenek terlihat cemas menunggu cucunya pulang ke rumah, hari sudah gelap dan mereka berdua belum pulang juga. Kim ahjussi pun ikut khawatir mengingat daerah sini agak rawan binatang buas.

"Kalau 1 jam lagi mereka belum pulang, aku harus mencari mereka kehutan" kata kakek

"Apa benar mereka pergi kehutan? Mungkin mereka pergi ke desa"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh orang desa untuk mencari Sehun dan Luhan" kakek memandang ke arah pedesaan, orang-orang di desa sibuk memasang perlengkapan untuk festival dan ritual tahun lunar. Ia melihat ke langit, nampak aurora di musim dingin begitu indah dan mengagumkan, hingga terdengar suara lolongan serigala malah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa khawatir pada kedua cucunya semakin menjadi.

"Awooouuu~"

Lolongan serigala sukses membuat Luhan dan Sehun bergidik ngeri, mereka ketakutan dan mulai kebingungan di tengah hutan

"Sehun-ah itu tadi suara serigala.. hiks aku takut" tangis Luhan pecah, dan air mata membasahi pipinya. Sehun ingin membentak Luhan dan mengatainya cengeng, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena tangis Luhan bisa menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk hutan. Jujur, ia juga sangat ketakutan.

Sraakk

Sraaakk

Sraakk..

Terdengar suara aneh dari balik pohon, Sehun yakin ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dan Sehun tidak tahu apa.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Sehun

Sraaakk..

Sraakkk..

"Hey!" teriak Sehun, dan mata mereka tercekat saat melihat sesuatu muncul dari kegelapan. Dua ekor serigala (atau mungkin anjing hutan) menatap mereka dengan tatapan lapar

"I…i-tu" Luhan tergagap saking takutnya, dan Sehun sama sekali belum bergerak. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat seperti dua onggok daging yang menggiurkan. Kedua serigala itu mendekat, dengan seringaian menunjukan giginya yang tajam dan air liur di sekitar mulut mereka.

"Lu.. kita lari secepat yang kita bisa. Hitungan ketiga.. satu..dua"

"Tunggu! saat tiga atau sesudah tiga?"

"Sekarang!"

Dan mereka berlari di kegelapan hutan. Sehun memimpin di depan sementara Luhan agak kesulitan karena sering tersangkut ranting pohon. Anehnya dua serigala itu tidak mengejar, entah kenapa dan hanya membiarkan mangsanya lari begitu saja.

…

Akhirnya Kai sampai di Daegu dan berjalan ke desa Yeongcheon, ia berniat pergi ke penginapan milik kakeknya tapi ia memilih berjalan sepanjang desa karena semua orang disini menarik perhatiannya, mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Banyak sekali pedagang yang mencari peruntungan dan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sekitar jalan, sementara orangtua mereka sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Beberapa orang terlihat memasang lampion, menghias kendaraan dan membuat hiasan di sepanjang jalan. Bahkan banyak toko-toko banyak yang di beri hiasan juga. Kai pikir mereka sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sebuah pesta di desa, atau mungkin kebudayaan yang diadakan setiap tahun. Sudah belasan tahun ia hidup di Korea dan ia baru menyadari kalau ada kegiatan se 'awesome' ini disini, di daerah rumah kakeknya. Bahkan banyak turis yang sekedar memotret atau mencicipi makanan khas daerah sini.

Kai berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sepertinya asli orang sini, karena pemuda ia terlihat kesulitan mengikat tali di atas rumah makan yang sepertinya milik keluarganya. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya berjalan menghampiri dan seolah lupa akan tujuannya 'pergi ke rumah kakek'

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Kai, pemuda itu mendongak kebawah dan melihat 'orang asing' menawarkan bantuan.

"Umm.. tidak terimakasih"

"kau terlihat kesulitan"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai mengikat bendera dan slogan diatas sini, bisa bantu aku untuk turun?" pemuda itu tampak pemalu dan Kai yakin usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Karena bantuan Kai pemuda itu menawarkan kue beras gratis di restorannya, tentu saja Kai tidak bisa menolak, perutnya sudah melakukan konser tunggal dari tadi sore.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Dio" Dio mengulurkan tangannya setelah Kai menyelesaikan prosesi mengisi perut laparnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai" dan mereka bersalaman. Dio anak yang manis menurut Kai, dan masakan buatannya sangat enak. Mungkin satu keluarga jago memasak sehingga mendirikan sebuah restoran sederhana dan cukup ramai dikunjungi.

"Hmm yang tadi itu terimakasih" kata Dio

"Oke no problem"

"Kau sepertinya baru sampai kemari?" Dio melirik tas ransel milik Kai, dan Kai mengangguk

"Yupp. Aku mau berlibur disini, tapi rumah kakekku bukan di desa ini melainkan diatas bukit dekat hutan"

"Oh dekat perkemahan di hutan Jecheon?" Tanya Dio

"Nah iya!" jawab Kai

"Mau ku antar? Aku ada motor"

"Wahh terimakasih Dio"

"Hahaha sama-sama"

"Umm.. Dio-ssi aku ingin bertanya"

"Ya?"

"Di desa ini akan ada festival ya?" Tanya Kai, Dio mengangguk

"Iya, sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun setiap tanggal 15 januari setiap tahun lunar, desa ini akan melaksanakan ritual untuk roh nenek moyang karena sudah menjaga desa kami tetap aman dan tentram"

"Oh adat disini kental juga ya.. pantas saja aku melihat kuil Buddha yang sepertinya sangat dijaga ketat oleh penduduk sini, aku kira orang sini terlambat merayakan tahun baru hahaha" tawa Kai, Dio ikut tertawa

"Hahaha, perayaannya mungkin besok hingga satu minggu kedepan. Oh ya konon semalam sebelum perayaan dimulai, mulai dari hutan hingga kuil di perbatasan sana akan di penuhi dengan sihir entahlah pokoknya hal-hal magis, katanya sih kalau kau memiliki permintaan, keinginan mu bisa jadi kenyataan"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya.." Dio meyakinkan

…

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Sehun dan Luhan terengah-engah, tenggorokan mereka kering dan mata mereka sudah perih terkena angin. Mereka memandang sekitar tempat mereka berhenti, mereka di kelilingi pohon besar dan tidak terlalu gelap disini. Mereka pikir mereka sudah aman, tapi entah suara berisik darimana membuat Sehun bingung. Suara itu seperti bisikan, seperti suara-suara dari masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan nampak khawatir

"Argh bisakah kau berhenti berbicara sebentar saja? Kepala ku seakan mau pecah!" bentak Sehun

"Astaga Sehun, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan memegang bahu Sehun, namun pemuda itu mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh. Semua nampak berputar membuat Sehun bingung dan pusing, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Seolah pohon-pohon yang mengelilinginya saat ini tertawa mentertawakan Sehun.

Seperti sebuah potongan film, kenangan buruknya di masa lalu terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Dimana orangtuanya yang bersikap pilih kasih dan lebih menyayangi Luhan, ketika semua orang membanding bandingkan dirinya dengan Luhan, saat gadis yang dicintainya menyukai Luhan, saat.. saat semua perhatian itu hanya untuk Luhan. Luhan.. Luhan.. Luhan.. bayangan Luhan terlihat jelas di matanya. Luhan yang tertawa, Luhan yang menangis, Luhan yang kesal, Luhan yang marah, Luhan cerewet, Luhan yang ia benci… senyuman Luhan.. kekhawatiran Luhan.. wajah polosnya…

"AAAAAAAARGH! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu" teriak Sehun, Luhan ketakutan sekarang. Ia berpikir kalau Sehun di rasuki roh-roh hutan sehingga ia menjerit histeris seperti orang kerasukan

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan lirih

"Aku membencimu Luhan" bentak Sehun. Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya melihat Sehun sosok yang dingin dan pendiam.

"Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Hah? Hahaha semua perhatian itu… saat kita pulang aku yakin yang akan terkena omelan kakek dan nenek itu pasti aku, sementara kau akan disuguhi makanan dan minuman hangat. Selimut hangat dan tidur dengan nyenyak!"

"Kau bicara apa?.."

"Aku iri padamu Luhan"

"Kau iri padaku?"

"Iya! Aku iri saat eomma selalu memberimu jaket, membuatkanmu bekal dan susu hangat sebelum tidur"

"Sehun.. itu.."

"Aku iri saat appa mengajakmu jalan-jalan tanpan mengajakku, lalu kau pulang membawa mainan baru hahaha, bahkan kemarin kau mengajakku ke taman dan saat pulang aku yang di marahi.."

"Itu.."

"Kau pasti tidak tahu.. Aku menyukai Suji.. dan dia bilang.. dia menyukaimu karena ia bilang kau manis, baik, pintar blablabla argh! Aku membencimu"

"A..apa..?"

"Aku benci saat kau selalu berwajah polos seolah kau makhluk tak berdosa di bumi ini, aku benci.. rambut ini, mata ini, hidung ini, wajah, tangan, kaki semuanya yang terlihat mirip denganmu. Aku benci kita terlahir dengan fisik sama tapi mereka tidak pernah memperlakukan ku sama seperti mereka memperlakukanmu! Aku menyesal terlahir sebagai saudaramu, aku menyesal terlahir menjadi saudara kembarmu dan selalu dianggap hanya bayangan darimu oleh mereka"

"Sehun tenang dulu aku bisa jelaskan" Luhan menangis, ia berusaha menutup telinganya mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun

"Aku berharap kau berubah menjadi rusa dan kakek memenggal kepalamu sehingga kepalamu bisa di pajang di ruang tamu"

Luhan terdiam.. demi tuhan ini terlalu menyakitkan dan ia benar-benar sulit berbicara saat ini. Seolah di tusuk oleh tombak tepat di jantungnya, ia ingin mati saja saat mengetahui Sehun sebenci ini pada dirinya.

"Sebenci itukah…."

- TBC -

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ aku mau ngucapin terimakasih kepada siapapun yang mau membaca ff ini. Mau review atau tidak, itu terserah :) udah mau di baca saja udah syukur. hehehe

aku mau ngucapin maaf di ff aku yang cinderella boy sama Johayo do kyungsoo kalau misalkan ada kesalahan di pembatas/? jujur saya baru nge post di ffn jadi ga tau kalau pembatas yang saya gunakan ga kebaca dan jadi buat pusing sekali lagi maafkan aku yaa :)

mau ngucapin makasih juga buat yang mau nge review sama ngasih saran buat aku, thanks bgt yaa. oke salam kenal dari ku. jgn sungkan untuk berkenalan dan sharing sama aku yah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebenci itukah…." Sehun menatap saudara kembarnya dengan pandangan benci, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saking kesalnya. Sekesalnya ia pada Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jujur saja, melihat Luhan menangis sambil menatapnya nanar membuat dirinya merasa serba salah. Ia ingin meraih pundak kecil yang bergetar itu. Tapi sangat sulit karena Luhan sudah jauh untuk digapai.

Hening untuk 90 detik.

"Lu.." Sehun mendekat, mulai berani untuk berbicara setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakiti perasaan Luhan. "Ayo pulang.." ucap Sehun pelan. Bukannya membalas ajakan Sehun, Luhan hanya menunduk. Bukan kata itu yang ingin Luhan dengar. Luhan ingin bahwa Sehun meminta maaf padanya, dan bilang kalau kata-kata menyakitkan barusan hanya candaan. Yah, jangan berharap lebih pada si hati batu bernama Sehun. "A-yo!" jawab Luhan dengan suara serak, ia mulai bangkit lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sehun kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menerobos hutan yang gelap. Sehun hanya mematung menyadari senyum Luhan begitu manis setelah apa yang ia katakan. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung itu menjauh kemudian menghilang di telan gelap dan kabut.

o-o-o-o-o

"Luhan! Sehun!" laki-laki tua berteriak sambil menyorotkan senter ke setiap sisi pohon-pohon besar. Di belakangnya sudah ada empat orang yang membantu mencari cucu laki-laki itu. Sudah satu jam mereka mencari, dan pencarian mereka sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Mereka melihat dua orang anak dengan wajah pucat sedang berjalan kearah cahaya yang mereka arahkan. Setelah menemukan dua anak laki-laki yang menghilang di hutan dari sore, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hutan. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kedua anak kembar ini. Mereka hanya diam mematung, terutama Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun dengan mata sayu dan napas yang terdengar pelan. Sehun sudah membersihkan dirinya lalu duduk di ruang tengah, tepat dimana sang nenek sedang membujuk Luhan untuk memakan bubur.

"Maafkan Sehun, gara-gara Sehun." Sehun menunduk. Kakeknya berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang merasa bersalah.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi ya, kakek tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada orangtua kalian." kata kakek mengusap kepala Sehun dan anak itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Nenek menyimpan semangkok bubur di meja dekat perapian sebelum beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang jam segini.

"Kai?" Tanya nenek seraya membetulkan kacamatanya dan menatap cucunya yang baru tiba jam segini.

"Iya nek, hallo!" Kai hanya cengengesan, tangannya melambai-lambai pada neneknya yang sudah menyipitkan matanya. Mengingat-ngingat kalau ia masih punya cucu satu lagi dan kulitnya sehitam ini. Sehun dan kakeknya berjalan ke ruang depan, sudah berdiri mematung seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Sehun dan Luhan dengan ransel besar di punggung.

"Lho? Kai?" Kaget Sehun "Aku pikir kamu bakal keluar asrama besok," Sementara Kai disuruh masuk oleh sang nenek, dan kakek membantunya melepas jaket tebal di tubuhnya. Kai tersenyum jahil pada Sehun sepupunya yang sudah setahun tidak bertemu.

"Kan biar kejutan! Hehe" ujarnya, ia tertawa kecil sebelum tawanya pudar melihat seseorang naik tangga begitu saja tanpa menyambutnya. Ia tahu tubuh kurus dan rambut cokelat itu.

"Itu Sehun kenapa main pergi saja tidak menyambutku!" Kai cemberut dan berkacak pinggang. Mendengar itu membuat kakek dan neneknya tertawa.

"Itu Luhan, ia sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan," jawab nenek sedikit terkekeh karena si kembar benar-benar sulit untuk dibedakan. Sehun ikut terkekeh dan menatap ke lantai atas dimana Luhan memilih untuk masuk kedalam sana. "

Oh! Jadi ini Sehun?" Kai menunjuk Sehun yang masih memandang ke lantai atas. Sehun menoleh dengan wajah heran. "Ya ampun kenapa kalian sulit sekali dibedakan sih? Ckckck. Oh iya, lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabar kalian? Paman dan bibi akan menyusul minggu depan yah? Wah, barengan sama mama dan papa dong!" "

Yah, mereka ingin kalian liburan disini. Kakakmu masih sibuk?" Tanya nenek memberikan mug berisi teh hangat pada Kai.

"Yah begitulah, sebenarnya aku harusnya datang kemari itu besok barengan sama Chanyeol. Berhubung sudah tidak sabar ingin kemari, jadinya aku nekat! Tapi kakek sama nenek jangan bilang-bilang sama mama yah" tutur Kai membuat mereka mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Lama di Seoul gaya bicaramu sedikit 'ngota' ya?" kata Sehun. Ia sudah duduk di samping Kai dengan punggung sudah bersandar di sofa empuk.

"Wah bisa dong, tadinya mau nelpon kakek supaya di jemput di hotel punya kakek di Daegu. Tapi pas lewat desa, gak sengaja ketemu sama anak pemilik restoran yang aku bantuin pasang slogan buat festival tahun lunar. Yah untungnya dia tahu tempat kakek, jadi aku dianter sampe sini. Dia baik lho! Namanya Dio, wajahnya imut banget. Ternyata di Desa ada juga cowok seimut dia," Kai bercerita dengan antusias. Jujur saja, tidak biasanya Kai bersikap seperti ini. Kakek dan Nenek hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham apa yang sedang dialami remaja di masa puber."Eh bentar! Maksudnya 'ngota' apa ya?"

"Setahun gak ketemu, kamu berubah ih." Sehun meninju ringan perut Kai.

"Kamu juga, apalagi Luhan. Gak biasanya dia jadi sedingin itu kalau ketemu sama aku. Tahun kemarin dia berteriak langsung memelukku seperti anak perempuan. Sekarang? Langsung meleos ke kamar tak menyapaku sama sekali! Huh" Sementara Kai menggerutu, Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk. Mungkin dirinyalah penyebab Luhan jadi seperti itu. Tapi.. masa bodoh! Apa urusannya denganku? Setidaknya aku sudah berbicara jujur padanya. Daripada harus menjadi munafik dan berpura-pura ia tidak membenci Luhan. Iya kan? Iya kan? Batin Sehun.

o-o-o-o-o

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dimana sudah ada Luhan yang meringkuk membelakangi pintu. Ia tidak memakai selimut, hanya melamun menatap jendela yang belum di tutup gorden nya.

"Lu!" seru Sehun pelan. Luhan tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Masih di posisinya. Sehun yakin kalau Luhan belum tidur. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dimana Luhan berada. Sebenarnya ada dua ranjang disini, tapi ranjang satunya Sehun biarkan kosong dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri ranjangnya Luhan. "Aku tahu kamu pasti marah," kata Sehun. Luhan masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Baguslah! Akhirnya orang kayak kamu bisa marah juga haha. Setidaknya kalau kamu marah dan menjauh dariku kamu gak akan merepotkan lagi kan? Gak akan gangguin aku lagi kan?"

Tes

Air mata menetes dari mata Luhan, membuat bantalnya jadi sedikit basah. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Ia coba menahannya, walau hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang benar-benar kejam. Luhan terus berpikir positif, Sehun hanya iri, Sehun tidak membencinya. Dan ini adalah balasan untuknya karena sudah menganggu Sehun terus. "Sebenernya aku gak mau kamu sakit, jadi aku tutup ya jendelanya? Terus kamu pake yah selimutnya," Sehun berjalan kearah jendela lalu menutupnya. Ia pun menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum menyelimuti tubuh ringkih milik Luhan.

'Apa maksudnya? Bukannya ia membenciku?' batin Luhan

"Jangan 'geer' dulu! Aku begini hanya tidak mau kalau kamu sakit. Kalau kamu sakit lagi siapa yang repot? Aku kan?"

'Oh! Jadi ini maksudnya. Astaga..'

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu masih tidak ingin bicara aku tidur. Oh iya, aku matikan dulu lampunya!" Klek Lampu pun padam dan semuanya gelap. Tidak terlalu gelap, Luhan masih bisa melihat cahaya bulan dibalik jendela dengan tirai tipis bercorak awan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Kai di kamar sebelah yang sedang berbicara di telpon dengan kedua orangtuanya. Lalu setelah obrolan Kai berakhir, hanya suara dengkuran dari ranjang sebelah yang ia dengar.

"Selamat malam Sehun-ah, tidur yang nyenyak. Mimpi indah ya.." gumam Luhan sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk menyusul Sehun.

o-o-o-o

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Detik jam dinding di kamar serba putih itu membuat Sehun tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia merasa haus di tengah malam begini, biasanya ada sebotol air mineral di meja samping kasurnya. Tapi saat ia menoleh yang ia lihat di sampingnya hanya Luhan yang masih meringkuk membelakanginya. Karena tidak ada air, terpaksa ia harus bangun setengah malas untuk mengambil air di dapur. Ia berjalan masuk kekamar setelah meminum segelas air putih segar di dapur. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Ia melirik kearah Luhan yang tidurnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Keringat terlihat membasahi keningnya dan ekspresi tidak biasa yang ia tunjukan membuat Sehun menekuk alisnya.

"Nghhh.. akh!" Luhan setengah mengerang kemudian melenguh membuat Sehun sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya Luhan tidur seperti ini. Apa ia sedang bermimpi buruk? Atau ia sedang bermimpi basah? Yah, seumuran Luhan sudah sewajarnya mendapat mimpi semacam itu. Toh, sepolos-polosnya Luhan ia pasti mendapatkan mimpi. Tapi, sepertinya desahan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Luhan bukan desahan kenikmatan dari yang sedang ia mimpikan menurut perkiraan Sehun. Luhan seperti tengah menahan sakit, terutama di kepalanya karena sedari tadi tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

"Lu.." Sehun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap bergeliat tidak nyaman. Detik berikutnya Luhan menangis menahan sakit. Bahkan dalam kondisi mata tertutup pun air mata membasahi pipinya. Sehun berdiri dan panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Luhan dan kembali membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Toh, Luhan pasti baik-baik saja.

"Ngghhh… hiks. Sa.. kit.. hiks" Luhan menangis pelan, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya ia pun membuka matanya lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya. Sehun menyadari apa yang dilakukan Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia tersentak kaget melihat sesuatu di atas kepala Luhan. Tanduk.

"Akh! Ngghh…" Luhan berjongkok mencoba meredam teriakannya. Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Luhan. Bulu-bulu warna coklat keemasan memenuhi tubuh Luhan, kemudian Luhan terjatuh karena kakinya mengecil, menciut seperti kaki domba. Tidak lupa dengan tangan dan tanduk yang mencuat. Sehun melongo melihat saudara kembarnya kini sudah tidak mirip dengannya lagi. Luhan sekarang berubah menjadi rusa jantan. Sehun berusaha tidak berteriak saat rusa kurus itu berusaha untuk berdiri. Rusa itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tangan dan kakinya. Rusa itu berjalan sempoyongan ke depan cermin yang menempel di lemari kayu disampingnya. Seperti melihat hantu, Rusa itu hanya mundur dan berlari kegilaan membuat barang-barang di kamar tersebut berjatuhan. Sehun sudah hampir berteriak tapi ia urungkan mengingat Rusa itu adalah Luhan. Saudara kembarnya yang sudah ia kutuk di tengah hutan.

"Luhan.." seru Sehun pelan, membuat Rusa itu diam dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sehun bertatapan dengan mata Rusa yang ketakutan tersebut. Iris cokelatnya menunjukan kalau Rusa itu memang benar-benar Luhan.

"Lu.. apa itu kamu?" Tanya Sehun Rusa itu ingin menjawab 'ya' tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan ingin menjerit tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku menjadi rusa? Ya tuhan apa ini mimpi?' Sehun memeluk Rusa itu erat-erat. Ia tidak menangis, tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata itu. Padahal jelas-jelas yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi adalah dirinya! Baru saja Luhan berpikir ini mimpi, tapi ternyata tidak saat ia mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu tajam di hidungnya.

"Luhan.. ini salahku.." lirih Sehun, tapi Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan menendang Sehun dengan kakinya membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. Luhan mundur menabrak tembok. Ia menoleh ke pinggir melihat jendela terbuka lebar membuat angin malam masuk dan cahaya bulan masuk menerangi kamar itu. Ia melompat kemudian berlari keluar dengan cepat. Belum sempat Sehun mengejar, ia sudah melihat Rusa kecil itu masuk kedalam hutan dengan cepat. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bahkan menampar pipinya. Ia sadar, ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini semua nyata dan bukan hanya di dalam film saja ia melihat manusia berubah jadi makhluk lain. Apalagi yang ia lihat adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri. Sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan ia katakan pada kakek dan neneknya? Pada Kai? Terutama pada orangtuanya? Ia merosot kebawah dan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Sehun melihat keluar jendela, Luhan sendirian diluar sana. Ia pasti kesepian dan ketakutan. Dan ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Ia harus bertanggung jawab dan membuat Luhan kembali menjadi manusia. Rusa itu terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, ia tidak ingin menoleh kebelakang. Sekali menoleh membuatnya tidak ingin pergi.

_"Aku berharap kau berubah menjadi rusa dan kakek memenggal kepalamu sehingga kepalamu bisa di pajang di ruang tamu" _

Kata-kata itu terngiang di benak Luhan. Apa yang diucapkan Sehun benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang dengan kondisi seperti ini? Apa ia selamanya akan menjadi rusa? Makan rumput? Mencari rusa betina dan hidup rukun dengan kelompok rusa lainnya? Atau diburu oleh kakeknya dan kepalanya menjadi pajangan di dinding ruang tamu? Berakhir sudah hidupnya. Luhan menghentikan larinya saat menemukan sebuah danau di tengah hutan. Ia berdiri di tepi, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam air danau tampak begitu tenang. Astaga, makhluk macam kau ini Luhan? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sudi melihat bentuk kepala dan wajah yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Cahaya bulan dan lolongan serigala cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar atas semua keluhan yang Luhan lontarkan pada Tuhan, Dewa Matahari, Dewi Padi atau siapa saja yang ia yakini penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

o-o-o-o

"Kakek! Nenek!" Sehun berlari ke kamar nenek dan kakeknya dini hari begini. Kedua manusia paruh baya itu membuka pintu kamar dan menatap cucunya yang sudah terengah-engah di depan pintu. "Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Kakeknya bisa menebak kalau dia adalah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengatur napasnya sebentar lalu menatap kakek dan neneknya. "Tidak ada dikamar! Aku mencari kesana kemari juga tidak ada!" kata Sehun setengah berteriak. Kakek dan Neneknya hanya menenangkan Sehun sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang tidak ada dikamar?" Tanya nenek

"LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun. Kakek dan neneknya segera berlari kelantai dua dimana kamar Sehun dan Luhan berada. Pria berumur itu membuka pintu kasar dan benar saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya kondisi kamar yang berantakan dan jendela yang terbuka membiarkan angin dini hari memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Luhan! Luhan!" teriak kakeknya mencari kesetiap tempat di rumahnya tapi tidak ada sosok kurus berambut cokelat. Kalaupun ia lihat itupun hanya Sehun yang tampak mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang ia cari. Sehun menenangkan neneknya yang menangis di ranjang tempat Luhan tidur tadi malam. 'Berantakan dan mengerikan, seperti pesawat pecah' batin nenek.

"Ah ada apa?" Tanya Kai dengan tangan kanan mengucek matanya. Ia merasa ada keributan diluar sehingga memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan menghilang, maksudku.. ia kabur!" jawab Sehun. Kai mengernyit dan berjalan masuk kamar. Ia bisa mendengar suara berisik kakeknya di bawah yang masih berteriak mencari Luhan.

Percuma saja, Luhan ada hutan bukan disini. –Sehun

"Luhan kabur? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai

"Itu adalah pertanyaan semua orang. Berhenti bertanya ayo bantu kakek mencari Luhan!" seru Sehun.

Kai kembali mengernyit. Ini bukan Sehun yang ia kenal. Apa pedulinya tentang saudara kembarnya yang menghilang? Luhan pernah tidak pulang seharian saat malam natal di Tokyo, tapi Sehun tidak pernah mengkhawatirkannya hingga seperti ini. Apa ia sudah berubah? Yah itusih beberapa tahun lalu. Mungkin Sehun sudah berubah?

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" heran Sehun. Merasa di tatap oleh saudaranya yang sebaya dengannya ini. Kai bukannya panik ia malah berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa kamu juga diam saja seperti ini? Seolah tahu kalau Luhan tidak akan ada di daerah sini dan percuma saja mencarinya. Apa kalian berkelahi sebelumnya? Merepotkan saja!" gerutu Kai. Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan. Apa Kai tahu kalau Luhan pergi karena dirinya? Apa Kai tahu kalau dirinya membuat scenario Luhan yang kabur untuk menutupi kesalahannya? "

A-apa maksudmu? Heol! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Sehun tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan meraih sesuatu dibawah ranjang yang mereka duduki. Sebuah surat tanpa amplop –yang sepertinya dibuat oleh Luhan- padahal itu surat akal-akalan Sehun agar orang-orang percaya kalau Luhan kabur. Sehun membuat surat itu dengan hati yang kacau saat memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang-orang mengenanai Luhan yang sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Untuk Mama, Papa, Sehun, Kakek, Nenek, Kai, Chanyeol hyung dan semua orang yang aku sayangi—" Kai menghentikan membaca surat saat merasa ada yang janggal "Hey sejak kapan tulisan sejelek ini?"

"Bawel! Sini aku yang lanjutkan!" Sehun merebut kertas itu lalu membacanya. neneknya sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa isi surat yang katanya ditulis oleh Luhan. "Ehem.. Untuk Mama, Papa, Sehun, Kakek, Nenek, Kai, Chanyeol hyung dan semua orang yang aku sayangi. Maafin Lulu, Lulu harus pergi ninggalin kalian. Lulu ngerasa kalau Lulu cuman bisa jadi beban buat kalian, selalu ngerepotin dan enggak berguna sama sekali. Sekali lagi Lulu minta maaf ya, Lulu mau mencari tempat dimana seharusnya Lulu berada. Bukan bersama kalian. Lulu pamit ya, tolong jangan cari Lulu. Dari Luhan" Nenek kembali terisak dan Sehun menghela napas sedih. Kai menatap sang nenek iba, lalu merebut surat itu lagi dari tangan Sehun. Ia menekuk alisnya melihat surat ini. Beberapa kata banyak yang dicoret. Dan Kai yakin kalau surat ini bukan buatan Luhan.

"Luhan diculik?" Tanya Kai, membuat Sehun mengernyit dan nenek menatapnya heran.

"Jelas-jelas ini bukan tulisan tangan Luhan! Ini seperti ditulis orang lain dengan keadaan panik dan ketakutan. Jelas ini bukan Luhan! Dan Luhan pasti diculik melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan seperti ini!" Gagal sudah cerita yang sudah Sehun susun dengan apik. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai akan sepintar ini, setahunya ranking Kai di sekolah jauh lebih buruk darinya. Sehun menggigit bibir mencoba memikirkan alasan agar dirinya tidak terlibat dan disalahkan.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi anak itu tidak ada. Kita harus lapor polisi!" kata kakeknya tiba-tiba masuk kekamar.

"Iya benar kek. Lapor polisi saja, walau belum satu kali dua puluh empat jam, tapi aku yakin Luhan tidak kabur tapi diculik. Kakek lihat surat ini! Oh iya dan lihat kondisi kamar yang berantakan ini!" kata Kai membuat Sehun semakin terpojok. "Kalau Luhan diculik aku pasti bisa tahu, aku kan sekamar dengannya!" balas Sehun

"Hey siapa tahu penculiknya sangat ahli, sehingga kamu tidak sadar sedikitpun? Ayo kek kita lapor polisi!" seru Kai Habis sudah riwayat Sehun. Ia akan kena hukuman karena sudah mengutuk saudaranya sendiri menjadi Rusa. Mendengar Kai yang kata Sehun berbakat jadi detektif membuat Sehun diam dan menyerahkan semuanya pada tuhan. Ia hanya pasrah sebelum akhirnya ia harus mengaku mengenai perginya Luhan dan surat palsu yang ia buat. Tahu begini ia kembali ke ide awalnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi Luhan yang lemah lembut dan membuat scenario yang kabur itu adalah dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya dianggap Luhan untuk selama-lamanya dan membohongi orang-orang.

o-o-o-o-o

Matahari sudah menunjukan dirinya membuat langit lebih cerah dari beberapa jam sebelumnya. Rumah besar pinggir hutan itu sudah di ramaikan dengan warga yang bertanya-tanya 'kenapa ada polisi dirumah itu?'

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mendengar apa-apa! Aku hanya terbangun karena haus, kemudian saat aku bangun aku lihat kamar sudah berantakan, jendela terbuka dan Luhan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya! Kalaupun aku tahu Luhan pergi, kabur, diculik atau apalah itu. Kenapa aku menyembunyikannya? Untuk apa? Ia saudara kembarku!" jawab Luhan pada dua orang polisi dihadapannya ini. Orang tua mereka bahkan mendadak kemari setelah mendapat panggilan dari Kakek kalau anak kesayangan mereka menghilang.

"Lalu? Surat itu? Kau yakin Luhan yang tulis?" Tanya salah seorang polisi yang memiliki alis tebal dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Sehun hanya berdecak kesal. Kenapa ia jadi dikepung pertanyaan seperti ini. Belum lagi mamanya yang terus menerus menangisi Luhan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dirinya yang menghilang? Akankah mama menangis seperti itu? "Sehun-ah? Kau mendengarku?" ulang polisi tersebut.

"Ya aku dengar. Mengenai surat aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya menemukannya di bawah ranjang. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana atau seperti apa tulisan Luhan. Kau pikir aku saudara kembarnya jadi harus serba tahu tentangnya?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara meninggi. Ia sedikit kesal karena semua pertanyaan itu menyudutkan dirinya. Jelas. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada disana dan satu-satunya saksi untuk kasus menghilangnya Luhan.

"Apa sebelumnya kalian terlibat masalah? Kakekmu bilang kalau kalian sempat tersesat di hutan bersamanya. Dan dari situ sikap Luhan berubah. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya selama di hutan?" Mulut Sehun kembali pada kejadian kemarin sore, dimana ia menyumpahi Luhan agar menjadi Rusa dan dipenggal oleh kakeknya agar jadi pajangan dinding. Astaga Sehun mulai menyadari istilah 'Mulutmu Harimaumu.' Sebisa mungkin ia kontrol ekspresinya agar tidak menimbulkan curiga.

"Ya, dihutan aku membentaknya dan mengatakan hal menyakitkan padanya," ucap Sehun. Sontak semua terkejut menatap Sehun dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hutan? Sehun mengambil napas lalu membuangnya dengan berat.

"Aku kesal kenapa sepanjang jalan ia terus berbicara? Aku jadi lupa jalan dan akhirnya tersesat! Bahkan kami dikejar serigala. Aku bilang pada Luhan kalau dia begitu merepotkan. Sudah hanya itu. Mungkin aku menyakitinya. Kalian boleh tangkap aku dan penjarakan aku!" Sehun beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan keluar menghindari kerumunan orang-orang. Kai berlari mengejarnya. Polisi itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sementara bawahannya sibuk memeriksa kembali kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

"Yah sepertinya ini hanya masalah anak remaja. Terkadang di usia mereka, mereka akan bersikap labil dan sulit menerima kenyataan. Kami akan mencari Luhan hingga ia ketemu. Ini kasus kabur atau penculikan kami masih belum bisa memastikan. Kami akan berusaha agar Luhan segera ditemukan." "Astaga Luhan.. ya tuhan.. tolong lindungi anak kami," ucap wanita yang pastinya adalah ibunya Luhan. Ia sedang di tenangkan oleh suaminya agar tidak pingsan seperti tadi saat mendengar kabar Luhan menghilang.

o-o-o-o

Sehun masuk kedalam hutan dan menendang apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Termasuk pohon-pohon yang katanya keramat dan magis. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah memikirkan Luhan terus menerus? Ia ingat kata-kata Luhan tentang pohon-pohon dihutan yang bisa mendengar atau berbicara. Sedikit menyeramkan memang tapi Sehun tidak takut. Yang ia takutkan adalah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Dimana Luhan sekarang? Sedang apa? Sudah makan apa belum? Dan bagaimana tidurnya? Dengan kondisi Luhan seperti itu Sehun bisa membayangkan kalau Luhan akan sangat-sangat depresi. Bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk makan.

"Woy!" Kai berlari di belakang Sehun. Jadi selama ini ia mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sehun menoleh tapi tidak peduli, ia malah meneruskan langkahnya. "Wey! Mau kemana? Ayo pulang dulu! Kita sarapan dulu!" teriak Kai. Setelah langkahnya sama dengan bocah ini, Kai segera menarik lengan Sehun.

"Lepasin!" Sehun menepisnya lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan. Ia tidak kesal pada Kai, tapi ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa berbuat hal sekejam itu pada Luhan?

"Kenapa..?" Kai menatap iris cokelat Sehun yang tersirat penuh kebencian dan penyesalan. "Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini? Setidaknya ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kamu bisa bohongin polisi, bahkan paman dan bibi. Tapi kamu gak bisa bohongin aku Sehun-ah! Aku tahu kok, aku terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Aku cuma mau bantuin biar masalahnya cepet kelar dan Luhan bisa balik. Paman dan bibi gak khawatir lagi!" ucapan Kai cukup membuat Sehun mengurasi sedikit kekesalannya.

"Udah cukup? Kalau sudah, bisa kamu tinggalin aku sendiri? Aku mau sendiri," kata Sehun. "Tapi Hun…" "Enggak ada yang bisa kamu lakuin. Kalau pun ada aku pasti udah bilang dari tadi. Dan masalah aku harus cerita atau enggak, gak ada yang harus aku ceritain. Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Plis.. tinggalin aku sendiri aja. Aku mau tenangin diri dulu. Dan makasih sama kebaikan kamu yang udah mau bantuin aku. Yang aku butuhin sekarang adalah nenangin pikiran aku dulu." Kai terdiam ditempat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi jika sudah melihat raut wajah Sehun yang begitu serius dengan kata-katanya. Well, ia pikir tahun ini akan menjadi liburan yang akan sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Sehun pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian di tempat.

"Mau kemana?" teriak Kai. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. "Oke hati-hati. Kalau dua jam kamu belum balik ke rumah. Aku susulin kamu yah!"

o-o-o-o

Merasa sudah jauh dari Kai Sehun pun duduk di pinggir danau yang ada di tengah hutan tersebut. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidur karena tidak sempat mengganti pakaian, atau bahkan mandi karena polisi sudah datang dan mengintrogasi dirinya. Sehun melempar beberapa kerikil kedalam danau yang tenang tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berisik dari semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah semak-semak yang bergerak padahal tidak ada angin. Mungkin saja itu kelinci? Atau ular? Tapi ia tidak pernah sepenasaran ini. Baru saja Sehun berjalan tiga langkah, seekor rusa sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Wow! Wow!" Sehun terlonjak kaget karena rusa itu tiba-tiba saja datang dihadapannya dan akan segera menyerunduknya dengan tanduk yang mencuat itu. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah karena takut, tapi tiba-tiba ia membelalakan matanya saat rusa itu berjalan kearahnya. "Luhan?" Tanya Sehun pelan membuat rusa itu diam di tempat dan menatap Sehun dalam. Tatapan itu…

"Luhan? Ini kamu kan?" ulang Sehun meyakinkan. Tapi rusa yang di duga Luhan itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Oke, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang berusaha membunuhnya dengan tanduk dikepalanya itu. Tapi setidaknya Luhan sudah menydari kalau itu Luhan. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu…" kata Sehun takut-takut Luhan menyeruduknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kamu menjadi seperti ini karena ini. Fine! Ini salah aku, dan ini merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan selain menaruh paku di meja guru biologi. Tapi, Luhan… aku… aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah!" Rusa itu menatap Sehun dan memberatkan kepalanya ke kiri.

'Sudah jelas ini salahmu!'

"Hey, yang membuatku kesal siapa? Yang buatku mengeluarkan kutukan itu siapa? Aku juga tidak tahu kalau mulutku memiliki sihir yang bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku juga hanya asal bicara waktu itu. Aku kesal sekali padamu tau! Kalau aku tahu aku bisa mengutukmu waktu itu, aku pasti mengutukmu jadi kucing saja agar sedikit lebih imut daripada rusa."

'Sialan! Untung kau tidak mengutukku jadi harimau. Aku sudah menelanmu Sehun-ah!'

"Lu.. maafkan aku. Soal aku membencimu.. aku akui itu benar. Tapi Lu.. soal permintaan maafku.. aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tulus meminta maaf padamu. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan? Jangan bilang kau ini bukan Luhan, tapi hanya rusa yang kebetulan lewat. Sama saja aku berbicara pada rumput kalau begini!" Sehun cemberut karena rusa di hadapannya ini tidak mau berekspresi apapun selain menatapnya dengan tatapan idiot.

'Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi aku akan memaafkanmu Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku juga yang selalu merepotkanmu. Kamu pasti kerepotan sekali kan? Kebingungan kan? Meng..khawatirkan aku kan? Lihat, kau tidak berganti baju dari kemarin. Pasti belum mandi. Dasar jorok!'

Sehun merosot kebawah. Sia-sia ia berbicara pada hewan bertanduk ini. Ia tidak tahu apa hewan itu bisa mengerti kata-katanya tadi apa tidak. Hewan? Bukan.. Luhan bukan hewan. Luhan itu saudaranya, walau sekarang bertubuh rusa. Tapi Sehun yakin, dibalik bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti rusa. Hati dan pikirannya masih sama. Masih Luhan. Rusa itu mendekat kearah Sehun, kepalanya ia condongkan kearah Sehun. Lalu Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala rusa itu. Rusa itu mencium pipi Sehun. Dan dengan sangat yakin. Kalau itu benar-benar Luhan.

"Lu… maafkan aku.." Sehun mengusap kepala rusa itu pelan. Tak terasa air matanya sudah menetes membasahi pipinya. "Aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Aku janji akan selalu menemanimu. Aku janji!"

o-o-o-o

Kai berjalan di pinggir jalan. Matanya melirik ke setiap penjuru toko-toko seolah mencari seseorang.

"Itu dia!" Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, ia segera berlari dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Laki-laki berkulit putih dan bermata bulat itu sedang membantu ayahnya mengecat pagar restoran. "Oy! Dio.." teriak Kai seraya berlari menghampiri. Dio menoleh saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Oh, ternyata itu si anak yang semalam ia antar.

"Hey Kai!" Dio tersenyum lalu melambai kearah Kai. Ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kai yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Dio setelah Kai berada dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kai. Gaya berbicara Kai jadi sedikit baku kalau berbicara dengan Dio. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa gaya berbicaranya jadi sedikit kolot dan sok dewasa kalau berbicara dengan Dio.

"Sedang membantu ayah. Sekarang kan hari libur, jadi aku bantu ayah saja." Jawab Dio desertai anggukan dari Kai. "Oh ya, ada apa kemari? Ada yang perlu aku bantu lagi?"

"Eh? Engga-engga kok. Eh maksudku, tidak ada. Hehe," Dio mengernyit

"Gaya bicaramu formal sekali. Ah apa karena aku dari desa jadi kau berbicara seperti itu?" "Hah? Engga bukan gitu.. aduh maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa berbicara denganmu harus seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin terlihat sopan saja, hehe." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia yakin ia sudah mandi dengan bersih tapi kenapa tiba-tiba gatal?

"Sebaiknya kau berbicara apa adanya saja. Hmm apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Dio

"Duh gaya bahasaku sedikit tidak enak didengar kalau disini,"

"Kenapa? Disini banyak wisatawan dari Seoul kok jadi sudah biasa. Dan aneh saja kalau berbicara se-kaku-itu."

"Oh iya gitu? Ya sudah aku ngomong seadanya aja yah?"

"Nah seperti itu lebih baik. sudah makan kah? Sarapan bersama ibu dan ayah yuk!" tanpa aba-aba Dio langsung menarik tangan Kai untuk masuk kedalam restoran. Kai pun duduk sementara Dio memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Kai, ini ayah dan ibuku. Ayah ibu kenalkan ini Kai. Anak dari Seoul yang aku ceritakan tadi malam! Ia mau sarapan disini bersama ayah dan ibu boleh kan?" Kai sudah berdiri dan memberi hormat, tak lupa memberi senyuman kikuk untuk Dio yang sudah seenaknya memaksa mengajak sarapan bersama. Padahal niatnya mau sarapan berdua dengan anak bermata bulat ini.

"Oh halo Kai selamat pagi. Wah dari Seoul ya? Ternyata di Seoul ada ya anak setampan ini. Haha," puji ibunya Dio. Kai hanya tersenyum bangga. Sedikit malu juga karena merasa di puji terus menerus. Apa ibunya tidak sadar Dio juga tampan, manis, dan sangat mengagumkan?

"Kami memasak menu special tahun baruan. Kau pasti sedang berlibur disini kan? Sering-seringlah kemari. Kami akan memasak special untukmu," kata ayahnya Dio. Kai mengangguk-ngangguk saja. Tentu saja ia mau menghabiskan waktu liburan disini, apalagi ada Dio. Yah, Kai sudah jatuh pada sosok Dio. Setelah acara sarapan bersamanya selesai. Kai dan Dio memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sepanjang Desa. Dio yang menjadi tour guide nya kali ini.

"Bagaimana masakanku?" Tanya Dio

"Daebak!" Kai memberikan dua jempol pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Benarkah? Oh iya bagaimana kakek dan nenekmu? Apa mereka sehat?" Tanya Dio dan Kai mengangguk.

"Tadi dengar-dengar dari warga sekitar ada polisi ketempat kakekmu. Apa terjadi sesuatu. Katanya cucunya menghilang, aku pikir itu kamu. Huffhh untungnya tadi kamu datang kemari, jadi sepertinya perkiraanku salah. Jadi, siapa yang menghilang? Apa ia sudah ketemu?" Pertanyaan berbondong Dio membuat Kai tersenyum kecil. Baiklah, tidak seharusnya ia merasa bahagia Dio khawatir padanya ditengah hilangnya Luhan yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

"Yah sepupuku menghilang tadi malam," jelas Kai

"Apa? Astaga!" Dio membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat. Kai sedikit ngeri kalau-kalau bola mata Dio lepas dari tempatnya. Kemudian menggelinding dan terinjak.

"Iya, kami sednag berusaha mencarinya. Doakan saja semoga ia baik-baik saja,"

"Ia menghilang begitu saja apa bagaimana? Tentu saja aku doakan!"

"Aku tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana. Kemarin sih katanya dia dan saudara sempat adu mulut di hutan. Saat kembali ke rumah sikap keduanya sedikit berubah. Terutama sepupuku yang menghilang itu. pas subuh-subuh aku bangun rumah sudah dihebohkan dengan saudaraku yang katanya kabur. Katanya sih kabur, soalnya ada surat yang di temukan dibawah tempat tidurnya. Tapi, menurutku itu penculikan. Keadaan kamar berantakan, dan aku tahu kalau itu bukan surat yang saudaraku tulis. Ah pokoknya banyak kejanggalan gitu lah," tutur Kai panjang lebar. Dio baru berkedip setelah Kai selesai bercerita.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau bilang saudaramu sempat adu mulut di hutan? Kapan?" Tanya Dio

"Yah kapannya sih tidak tahu, sepertinya pas sore-sore. Aku sampai kesana, mereka berdua baru keluar dari hutan. Yah sempat tersesat begitu katanya. Ada apa memangnya?" heran Kai. Dio mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku tahu,"

"Hah? Tahu apa?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya menatap Dio yang sudah berekspresi seperti mendapat pencerahan dari langit.

"Aku tahu kemana saudaramu menghilang."

"Kemana?"

"Ke hutan! Ayok!" Dio menarik lengan Kai untuk ikut ketempatnya. Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Dio itu benar. Tapi kalaupun benar, kenapa Luhan berada dihutan? Jelas-jelas kemarin ia tersesat di hutan. Mana berani ia masuk kedalam hutan lagi?

o-o-o-o

"Ayo tangkap!" seru Sehun pada rusa dihadapannya yang sibuk menatap ikan di dalam danau. Rusa itu menoleh kearah Sehun dan menatap kesal.

"Ayolah Lu.. aku sudah sangat lapar... hari sudah siang dan aku belum makan apapun. Kamu sih enak, banyak rumput segar disini. Tinggal di gigit, kunyah, telan, beres!"

'Diamlah! aku bukan beruang yang bisa menangkap ikan semudah itu. Kalau kau pikir rumput itu enak, makan saja rumput.'

"Haaaaaahhh, tahu begini aku kutuk kamu jadi beruang deh biar bisa nangkep ikan," kata Sehun. Rusa itu pun mengarahkan tanduknya lagi kearah Sehun membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Wow aku kan hanya bercanda. Harusnya kau bersyukur tidak aku kutuk jadi ikan, aku sudah menggorengmu daritadi! Hahahaha,"

Rusa itu diam menatap Sehun yang sedang tertawa. Jujur saja, Luhan baru pertama kali melihat Sehun tertawa seperti itu. Selain menyebalkan, Sehun juga sosok yang suka bercanda. Apalagi yang tidak Luhan ketahui tentang Sehun?

"Orang-orang mencarimu. Aku juga membuat scenario palsu tentang Luhan yang kabur. Maafkan aku lu.. aku belum bisa jujur pada mereka. Sejujurnya aku masih belum berani mengakui kesalahanku. Aku terlalu pengecut, apalagi saat melihat mama menangisi dirimu. Bahkan mama pingsan saat tahu kamu katanya diculik. Ck~ itu imajinasi si Kai saja yang berlebihan." Luhan menghampiri Sehun

"Lu, aku tidak tahu harus gimana. Apa mereka bakal percaya kalau rusa ini adalah Luhan? Sebelum aku bercerita kakek pasti sudah memenggal kepalamu,"

'Aku juga tidak tahu Sehun-ah.. seandainya ada cara agar aku bisa kembali jadi manusia…'

"Aduh Dio kita mau ngapain sih kesini? Udah ah, pulang aja yuk."

"Sudahlah Kai, aku masih penasaran,"

"Mana mungkin dia ada disini," Luhan dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara Kai bersama seseorang. Apa Kai mendengar kata-kata Sehun barusan? "

Ayo sembunyi" bisik Sehun pada Luhan. Tapi mereka kurang cepat, Kai sudah menemukan mereka di sisi danau.

"Sehun?" Tanya Kai, ia sempat memandang rusa jantan disamping Sehun yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Oh, halo! Hehe," Sehun melirik teman Kai yang terlihat manis. "Aku kira kamu sudah pulang. Kenapa masih disini? Masih belum ganti baju lagi. Duh! Nanti dikira kamu hilang seperti Luhan. Balik sana, pasti mereka makin khawatir."

"Eng..engga mau. Masih mau disini," Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. Bisa dilihat kalau Luhan sedikit takut di apa-apakan oleh Kai dan temannya yang terus menatap kearahnya.

"Ke-kenapa temanmu terus menatap rusa ini?" Tanya Sehun. Kai menoleh kearah Dio, kemudian kearah rusa disamping Sehun.

"Rusa itu darimana? Lucu ya, sini aku mau poto sama dia," Kai sudah mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menghampirinya rusa itu namun dihalangi oleh Sehun. "Awas! nanti rusanya keburu kabur,"

"Ti-tidak boleh!" cegah Sehun "Ih pelit! Minggir lah, bentar aja kok."

"Enggak!" "Aku tahu sekarang!" kata Dio, mereka menoleh menatap Dio. Luhan pun ikut menoleh menatap temannya Kai yang sepertinya ramah dan tidak berbahaya.

"Tahu apa? Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi berbicara yang tidak aku ketahui sama sekali!" gerutu Kai. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Kai 'Siapa dia?' "Dia namanya Dio, temen aku disini. Gausah naksir, natapnya biasa aja kali,"

"Idih," Sehun menatap Kai sebal.

"Hmmm… Kai.. siapa nama saudaramu yang menghilang tadi malam itu?" Tanya Dio

"Luhan, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya balik Kai. Dio tersenyum lalu menatap rusa yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Hai Luhan!" sapa Dio pada rusa itu. Kai tentu saja keheranan pada teman yang baru saja ia puji-puji barusan. Selain manis, ia punya gangguan jiwa rupanya. "Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak karena anak ini tahu kalau rusa disampingnya ini adalah Luhan. Apa dia seorang cenayang? Luhan tentu saja terkejut. Darimana dia tahu? Bagaimana bisa? "Dia rusa, bukan Luhan." Kata Kai

"Dia Luhan. Anak ini yang mengubahnya jadi rusa tadi malam," ucapan Dio membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut.

"Apa?" kaget Kai. Jelas saja Kai kaget mendengar omongan Dio yang mulai ngaco.

"Sudahlah, jangan disembunyikan. Luhan, kau jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Aku mau membantumu," kata Dio Kai menghela napas berat. Dio sedikit tidak waras kalau siang.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun, ia masih berusaha melindungi Luhan agar Dio tidak semakin mendekat.

"Iya, dia Luhan. Lalu? Kau mau apa?"

"Tunggu dulu! Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Luhan apa? Luhannya mana?" Tanya Kai, sejujurnya ia sedikit frustasi di siang bolong begini.

"Kamu benar, aku mengutuk Luhan jadi rusa. Tapi, itu tidak sengaja! Aku kelepasan dan emosiku meluap-luap. Aku jadi mengucapkan yang tidak-tidak padanya." Sehun menunduk

"Kai, kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu kemarin tentang hutan ini saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Kai kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang Luhan katakan kemarin. Adat istidat, perayaan, tahun lunar, hutan..

…... -

"Hahaha, perayaannya mungkin besok hingga satu minggu kedepan. Oh ya konon semalam sebelum perayaan dimulai, mulai dari hutan hingga kuil di perbatasan sana akan di penuhi dengan sihir entahlah pokoknya hal-hal magis, katanya sih kalau kau memiliki permintaan, keinginan mu bisa jadi kenyataan" …...

"Mungkin dia mengucapkan permintaan untuk menjadikan Luhan rusa. Jadilah dia rusa seperti sekarang ini," Sementara Sehun menunduk, Kai menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga tidak percaya. Tidak hanya di film dan dongeng, ternyata hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dikehidupan nyata. Memang tidak masuk akal, mana ada hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi rusa ini membuktikan segalanya.

"Luhan.." gumam Kai pelan. Lalu ia mendekat kearah Luhan yang berwujud rusa. "Ini beneran kamu? Ya ampun.."

"Kesalahanku.. maaf.. tapi permintaan maafku tidak bisa membuatnya kembali jadi manusia." Sehun kembali menyesali perbuatannya.

"Makanya kalau bicara disaring dulu, kan kasihan Luhan jadi seperti ini." Omel Kai

"Ya maaf, emang siapa yang tahu bakal kaya gini?"

'Bukan salah Sehun,' Luhan menengahi keduanya.

"Yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian mau berkelahi pun mana bisa membuat Luhan kembali jadi manusia. Kita tidak mungkin menunggu hingga tahun depan dan membuat permintaan di tempat ini lagi. Semua pasti akan berbeda, dan tidak mungkin. Kita harus cari cara supaya Luhan kembali jadi manusia secepatnya. Sebelum perayaaan tahun lunar selesai. Luhan bisa jadi rusa sesungguhnya, dan jiwa Luhan bisa pergi bersama jiwa-jiwa lain yang bersemayam di hutan ini," Kai dan Sehun menatap Dio sedikit kurang paham. "Sudah kubilang selama satu minggu hutan ini hingga kuil disana akan dipenuhi oleh magis. Jangan heran kalau kalian mendengar pohon berbicara, atau manusia setengah kuda dan semacamnya."

"Kok.. horror ya.." Kai mulai merinding dan menatap sekelilingnya takut-takut. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun frustasi. Ia semakin frustasi saat melihat Dio menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan sudah duduk di rumput dan menatap air danau kembali. Ia sendiri tidak ingin terus menerus jadi rusa. Walau sekarang Sehun menemaninya, tapi tidak selamanya Sehun akan berada disampingnya. Kalau boleh pahit, mungkin Sehun sebaik ini padanya karena merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia perbuat padanya. Atau ia merasa simpati pada rusa kecil kesepian dan ketakutan ini.

"Kalian tahu dongeng Pangeran Kodok?" Tanya Kai. Sehun, Dio dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Well, walaupun dongeng adalah sebuah cerita bohong. Tapi setidaknya apa yang kita lihat di dongeng dan disini sekarang tidak ada bedanya kan?" "Jadi?" "Ah jangan lupa dongeng beauty and the beast!" seru Kai semangat.

"Kai, jangan bilang…" Sehun sudah memasang wajah tidak enak.

"Tepat! Kalau seorang putri mencium kodok itu, maka kodok itu kembali menjadi pangeran tampan dan terbebas dari kutukannya. Begitu pula dengan—" "

Kai jangan bicara yang—" "Dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, maka si buruk rupa terbebas dari kutukan dan berubah jadi pangeran tampan lagi," "Baiklah kenapa tidak di coba?" Tanya Dio. Luhan sudah memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya, apa ada orang yang mau mencintai rusa ah, ah maksudku Luhan yang berwujud rusa dalam waktu satu minggu? Bahkan kurang? Apalagi harus menciumnya. Jaman sekarang? Adakah? Plis, Kai… Dio.. jangan memberi harapan padanya." Luhan menunduk.

"Luhan aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Kalau masih ada harapan kenapa tidak? Setidaknya kita masih bisa berusaha." Dio menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Luhan.." Sehun menatap Luhan lagi. Tidak ada gunanya, rusa itu sedang despresi.

"Nah? Sudah siap mencari cinta sejati Luhan?" Tanya Kai antusias. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju langit.

"Baiklah, setidaknya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu Lu…"

To Be Continued

Maap kalau typo dan update nya lama, maklum lah jiwaku sedikit terguncang akhir-akhir ini -_- review or not? terserah lah -_- ga aus review aku mah. mau baca juga udah sukur /tjium/

makasih yah buat kalian yang baca. maap typo, dibilangin aku lg terguncang jadi rada ngaco -_-v sekali lagi makasih buat yang mau review. terutama yang baca ini :*


End file.
